The present invention relates to a method and installation for supplying a machine for linear treatment, such as a sewing machine.
The invention relates more particularly, but not exclusively, to a method for supplying a machine for joining flexible elements such as textile pieces, of the type according to which at least two elements to be joined are gripped, these elements are prepositioned with respect to each other and are provisionally joined at a predetermined fixed spot, by superposing them at least partially so that a predetermined, so-called joined zone of one of said elements is superposed with a predetermined joining zone of the other element, then said provisionally joined elements are transferred to the joining machine and said elements are definitively joined by means of said joining machine where said flexible elements are joined by said joining zones.
The supply of an automatic joining machine generally consists in taking two elements to be joined, in adjusting them edge to edge and in presenting them, correctly positioned, to a drive device provided at the inlet of the joining machine. These operations must preferably succeed one another without time wasted for the operator.
In prior art devices, the elements are gripped by devices intimately associated with the joining apparatus. That is, an operator aligns the elements and then begins the joining operation. Until the joining is complete or well under way, the operator cannot begin aligning elements for the next joining operation. The joining operation for the next element is thus, delayed while the operator positions the elements in the intimate gripping device. It would be desirable, though not possible with prior art devices, to make it possible for the operator to align the next to be joined elements in a manner which would virtually eliminate this wasted time and thereby increase the productivity of the joining machine.
Accordingly, the objects of the present invention are:
(1) to transfer the two elements to be joined from an operator's hands to a joining machine as soon as the operator has positioned the elements to define the joining zone and to do so without disturbing that position;
(2) to facilitate mutual adjustment of the two elements to be joined and
(3) to transfer, in precise position, to the drive device of the joining machine, the adjusted elements without modifying their adjustment with respect to each other.